


Honey, Where’s My Suit?

by Apapha



Category: Hermitcraft (Fandom), Minecraft (Fandom)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machine, Humiliation, Inappropriate use of Redstone Contraptions, M/M, Milking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Rawing Grian, Redstone (Minecraft), Sensory Deprivation, Sex Machine, Spanking, Wall Sex, blindfold, implied/referenced lactation, it had to happen, let me know if I missed anything, minecraft personas ONLY, no beta we die like men, sex as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apapha/pseuds/Apapha
Summary: When Grian borrowed Mumbo’s suit and what transpired after.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Note: The characters used are the YouTuber’s Minecraft personas and have nothing to do with the real life people they represent. These stories are merely here for our sick, twisted enjoyment.

Grian rocketed away from Rens dojo with a slight flutter in his heart. Or the suit that he was currently wearing. It was two sizes bigger than what he normally wore. It wasn’t because Grian had shrunk two sizes or because of really bad tailoring, he had stolen it from Mumbo. The sandy haired Hermit chuckled at the knowledge of his boyfriend running around in his skivvies trying to locate the missing suit. He would return it of course but not right away. He wasn’t ready yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grian never got the chance to return it on his own. He had fallen asleep on accident and upon waking up, found himself blinded.  
“Wha-?” He went to reach for what was blocking his vision only to find his arms were locked in place. A quick shift told the rest of his body was in the same predicament. He was laying on his belly, his body cradled by something soft and molded to his body shape. His arms were locked in a comfortable resting position in front of him, elbows bent about 90 degrees. His legs were locked in a cyclists position. Grian found it comfortable enough.

“Hello?” He called. No answer. This wasn’t good. The sound of a piston clock starting up made him jump before feeling a light sucking sensation on his cock. He hadn’t even noticed that he was naked. What else did he miss? There was something attached to his chest. Something ribbed but made of a smooth material around his nipples, which were being pulled very lightly by something. Probably another red stone contraption. 

It stayed like that for a minute or two, a gentle sucking sensation teasing his chest and his cock. The gentleness of it made Grian feel at ease. Relaxed. But he was growing impatient. He wasn’t even half hard yet. A whining groan left his throat.  
“Come on then” he growled “get on with it” He yelped when something round was gently pressed against his perineum. He waited for it to move to his hole, but it didn’t. The object only began vibrating, sending small pulses of pleasure up his cock. Grian felt himself twitching as he grew harder. He groaned in what sounded like a low pur as suction increased on his chest. His chest, his nipples in particular, has always been one of his weaker points. Mumbo loves how sensitive they are and he loves to play with them. Which has lead to some interesting sexual encounters.  
A few weeks ago, Mumbo made a bet that he could get Grian to orgasm from nipple and chest play alone. Which Grian did have an orgasm from it, twice. That second orgasm however, something weird happened. Grian, upon achieving orgasm, lactated. There wasn’t much but it was there. He felt mortified when he saw the white substance on his boyfriends lip. He remembers the way Mumbo face turned from shock, to understanding, to utterly turned on in mere seconds. So if Grian has to guess, he’d say Mumbo was trying to recreate what happened then. This has to be Mumbo’s handy work. He’s the only one who’d want to do this and actually follow through. A hard suck on his nipples pulled him out from his thoughts.

“Hgnnn Mumbo!” He called out “I know it’s you, you’re the only one who’d follow through with a fantasy like thIs.” His voice cracks when the ribbing around his chest starts to vibrate, rubbing around his nipples sending little spikes of electric pleasure straight to them. The sandy haired blonde suddenly smells musk and old spice, Mumbo. A gentle hand cards through his hair.  
“Mumbo?” The hand stroking through sandy locks lifts the blindfold from Grian’s eyes. He was meet with Mumbo’s smirking face. His stupidly handsome smirking face.  
“Hello love” Mumbo purred  
“Mumbo? What’s going on?”  
“Just dishing out some well deserved punishment Grian. I thought you might have figured it out by now.” He cooed “especially after stealing my only suit and leaving me to run around in my underpants all day.”  
“I was going to return it-“ Mumbo cut him off.  
“I know love. But that doesn’t negate what you did. Now be a good boy and repeat your safe phrase.” He gave a gentle tug on Grian’s hair earring a small breathy gasp from him.  
“Pickles on the seafloor” Grian muttered, just loud enough for Mumbo to hear.  
“Good boy, now let’s start with about ten minutes of teasing followed by about twenty minutes of edging.” With that the blindfold was back in place.  
“Mumbo!”  
“The only thing I should be hearing from you love, is moaning.” Mumbo quipped from behind him. Vibrations increased around him, derailing any thoughts he had. With a breathy moan Grian settled into his situation, his head resting on some padding. He felt himself slip from reality into a pleasured haze, surrendering.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

“AH! MUMBO!” Grian writhed in blissful agony as the machine was dialed down to low for the fifth time that night. “Nooo Mumbo please!”  
“You’ve made it fifteen minutes so far. I know you can last five more minutes.” Mumbo cooed. Grian struggles to lift his head to glare at him, the effectiveness of his stern expression was ruined by sweat soaked hair and beet red face, he looked about as utterly debauched as he felt. The vibrator had been sliding in and out of his hole for the last 15 minutes, going at a steady pace. It drove the the poor Hermit mad. Just big enough to feel but not enough to stretch, just long enough to feel the vibration near his prostate, but not enough to actually touch it. This machine was tailored specifically to tease him, he knew it. Mumbo, the ever crafty spoon that he was, knew all the ways to drive Grian up a wall. It was something he loved and despised his boyfriend for. A hard suck but on his nipples made the sand haired man gasp and shiver. It hurt, but it hurt good.  
“Mumbo! I’ll have A cups if you keep this up!” He groaned. A few kisses on his shoulders were his only answer. And the suction only got more intense. “Ahh!”  
As soon as this was over he was going to go home, go to bed, and when he woke up, would plan a scheme to get back at his awful, sexy jerk of a boyfriend. His cock was painful with how hard it was, weeping precum inside the tube where it was trapped. His chest was swollen and his sore nipples even more so. He was sticky from sweat and tired. He wanted it to end, but Grian was too stubborn and proud to use the safe phrase. He had to break Mumbo’s resolve before his own did. But he didn’t want to beg either, he had his pride… which lasted for all of two seconds when he felt himself about to release before the machine turned off entirely. Grian squirmed and twitched in desperation.  
“Mumbo please, I need it so bad! Your cock inside me I need it! Pound and fuck me through the floor until I go cross eyed! Until all I know is your name! Please Mumbo!”  
A possessive growl rumbled from Mumbo’s chest, watching his normally cheeky lover moan and beg for him made his pride swell. He was so close to breaking.  
Grian look at his boyfriend the blindfold having come off his eyes from his struggles. His lips parted and panting with cheeks flushed, sweet soaked hair and shining tears falling from his beautiful eyes. “Please Mumbo”  
Oh that did it. He pressed a button on his remote, to which everything detached and removed itself from the exhausted Hermit. Apparently he wasn’t exhausted enough, for the moment the final cuffs removed themselves, Grian practically launched himself at the ebony haired man and locked lips with him. Mumbo managed to stay stable as Grian wrapped his limbs around the Mustached Hermit.  
“Hurry up and stretch me Mumbo! I need you in me!” He cried.  
“Should we go to a bedroom love?” He asked patiently.  
“Mumbo Jumbo if you do not fuck me this instant I will pin you to the floor and ride your dick into next Tuesday!” He growled. Mumbo couldn’t argue with that.  
With Grian’s hole soft and malleable from the vibrator, it didn’t take much to stretch the smaller man. With Grian we’ll prepared and keening, Mumbo undid his pants and pulled out his 10 inch cock, it’s flushed head profusely weeping precum. Fishing a bottle of lube from his pocket, a generous amount of lube was applied to his thick meaty cock, taking his time to coat it.  
“Mumbo!” Grian warned.  
“Ok, ok.” Mumbo whispered softly. He leaned into his lovers pake neck. He guided his cock to find Grian’s entrance, resting the head against it. “Here I come love.” With a deep breath, he slowly let his lover sink down onto his cock.  
Grian buried his head in Mumbo’s shoulder, biting into the bare flesh. It felt so good to be stretched out and filled, it was so good for him. He smiled in bliss when a slight burning feeling from being stretched around his boyfriends cock began to cut through his haze.  
“Oh fuck!” A direct hit to his prostate set Grian off in a violent climax to both his and Mumbo’s surprise. Rope after rope of sticky cum painted their stomachs and chests.  
“Whoa, I guess you really did need it.” Mumbo teased. It took Grian a minute to come out of his pleasured stupor. When he became lucid again, he leaned back, looking at his lover with a mischievous grin. Mumbo gave him a confused look before he felt something rub on his stomach and glanced down.  
“I see.” He chuckled as he drew part way out. “I hope your prepared for this Grian. No mercy this time love.”  
“Absolutely no MERCY!” He cried out when Mumbo thrust inside quickly, setting a brutal pace. Grian clung onto his boyfriend like his entire existence depended on it. He clawed and scratched at Mumbo’s back, searching for something to grip as his prostate was brutalized. He felt them moving and soon found is back against the cold wall. The temperature difference between the hot body he was clinging to and the cold wall made his crawl and tingle with goose bumps. Mumbo unhooked Grian’s arms from his shoulders and pinned them to the wall. The smaller Hermit whines at the loss but was too fucked out to complain.  
His back arches when Mumbo starts biting and sucking on his already sore nipples, it was driving Grian crazy. Between the brutal pace of Mumbo’s thrusting and the attention on his nipples, it doesn’t take long for Grian to come undone again. His orgasm isn’t as long as the first but just as intense, making his vision turn white. Mumbo grunted and gasped, halting his thrusts as the tight heat of Grian clamped down on him. He didn’t want to come yet.  
It took Grian much longer to come out of the void, coming down, exhausted, and overstimulated. He hoped Mumbo had came with him. He doubts he could last another round. But in regaining his senses, he finds Mumbo still buried inside him, still hard as a rock. He glances at the redstoner with an uneasy look. Mumbo smirks and thrust once again before stopping, making the other cry out.  
“I told you love, no mercy. This is punishment after all.”  
Grian choked out a whine. He was so tired. His boyfriend peeled his sticky body off the wall and pulled out of Grian. Confused, Grian was about to ask a question before Mumbo turned him around, face and chest planted against the wall. His wrist were moved behind his back, held in place by a large calloused hand.  
Mumbo added more lube to his cock before re entering Grian’s sensitive hole. He leaned into his lovers shoulders, peppering a few kisses as he started his brutal pace again.  
Grian screamed in agonized pleasure, it hurt so much.  
“Use the safe word if you have to love”. The hell he would. No matter how tired he was, No matter how much he would regret in the morning, Grian never used the safe word. He had only used it once when the pair tried asphyxiation. Grian was a trooper when it came to sex, able to last a long time. His record with Mumbo was almost three hours.  
Grian was surprised already getting hard again. He moaned and arched his lithe body. It was almost too much. A smack on his ass had him gasping again.  
“Mumbo~” he glanced back, catching Mumbo’s eyes. He could see the smirk on his face and felt him stop moving.  
“Do you know the shit you put me through today Grian?” Mumbo scolded, striking Grian’s behind again. “I only have one suit and you took it without permission. I was supposed to troubleshoot Sahara again today but did that happen?” Three more strikes. Grian shook his head no, earning a kiss on his shoulder for his response. “That’s right. It didn’t happen. I had to spend 6 hours looking for something I could wear.” Six more strikes. Grian whimpered and moaned. He was so hard so soon after coming it hurt.  
“Mumbo please~”  
“I think thirty strikes is well deserving but since you have been a good boy I’ll add the previous ones to your total. How does that sound love?”  
“S’good, sir.” The Hermit slurred.  
“Good boy, now I’m going to have you count, starting on twelve.” One strike.  
“12” another strike “13” and they continued like that until thirty when Grian was crying and sputtering out moans. His ass was red hot and stinging. He flinched when Mumbo’s hand touched it again but this time rubbing circling into it. He slowly relaxed again, waiting for his lovers next move.  
“God, look at you,Taking me like a slut, a pretty little slut you are Grian.” Grian moans as Mumbo begins to move again, pistoning into his prostate with every thrust. “Everyone on HermitCraft wants to fuck you. I hear them talk. The things they want to do to you, how they want to shut you up by using that perfect mouth of yours, or trussing you up in chains and punish you for all the pranks you pull.” He bites the smaller’s shoulder again. “I heard Ren and Doc talk about wanting to bend you over the nearest surface they find to fuck you into oblivion, pumping load after load into you until you’re full and leaking. You’d love for them do it too. But I know you spread your legs for me and my cock alone. And god do you look beautiful doing it. The way you stretch around my cock and swallow it like the greedy little slut you are.” A hand finds it way into Grian’s hair and grips tightly to pull him against his lovers muscled chest. God he was so close. He clenches down on Mumbo hoping to get him closer. So close to the edge.  
“Are you close love?”  
“Gahah! Yes!”  
“Then come”  
With a scream, the exhausted Hermit comes again for the last time, his walls clenching down hard on Mumbo who comes quickly after. The last thing Grian feels is his boyfriend’s hot seed filling him before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more smut-shots, most of them involving Grian being a demanding sub on a server full of doms and switches. Non of these smut-shots are related to each other unless stated otherwise. Enjoy


End file.
